


An emperor's pain

by cutelittlewolfy



Category: The Diabolic Series - S. J. Kinkaid
Genre: Character is alive but Tyrus does not know it, Drabble, F/M, I might continue it one day, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers for the Empress, Tyrus and his own thoughts, not Tyrus thats for sure, this is sort I know, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlewolfy/pseuds/cutelittlewolfy
Summary: Tyrus thinks about his love after the recent events.





	An emperor's pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I will do only drabbles for now but who know what the future holds! If you have any idea or prompt leave a comment! Have a wonderful year and enjoy! ^_^

Tyrus hated her. Well, no, not really. He hated how much he loved her, he hated that his heart would always beat for her no matter what he did.  
No matter how much he tried to force himself to hate her, what drugs he took to weaken the part of his heart that she would always possess. Nothing worked, even with a will as strong as his. 

He still loved her, and it hurt. It hurt more than anything, every breath brought him pain. Every moment away from her was torture, but he could never hope to touch her again. He had done it, no matter how much it hurt he had killed her. His one and only love. The only woman who could ever hope to hold a part of his heart, the only one who had any power over him, the only one who could hurt him and who did. 

And he, he had killed her for it. Oh how was he going to live with himself knowing that he caused her death? Life was already hard and painful, but after this? No one ever said the life of an emperor was easy. He knew it was full of betrayal and honestly he should have expected, even from her.

But hadn’t that been one of the reason he loved her? The fact that she could never be tamed by anyone, even him? That she was never afraid to act? How he both hated and loved her for it now. It was foolish of him truly, to hope to control her like the rest. To hope to keep her by his side caged like an animal.  
He could see that now. For all his wisdom he had been an utter fool.  
Living Cosmos save him. As he looked at his empire he could not rest. He had complete control and yet he felt powerless. He could almost feel it, this was not the end. No, this was far from over. 

At the privacy of his room Tyrus smiled sadly at his reflection. He could hardly recognize himself anymore but he had to keep moving. He couldn’t afford to duel on the past even for a minute, he couldn’t. 

He had to prepare the empire, this had yet to end.  
And this time, this time he would not have any surprises await him.


End file.
